


Lift Me Up

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: anthony mackie - Fandom
Genre: Anthony Mackie - Freeform, F/M, Fic for an anon, here be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony and the reader are stuck in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anon prompt from tumblr.

Why did I have to get in the elevator with him? Of all the cast who I could have gotten stuck in an elevator with, why did it have to be him. I already felt awkward around him, because goodness knows there was no way he could return my feelings for him. I wasn’t good enough. The lights in the elevator had dimmed and we were both seated in adjacent corners of the elevator car, and it was eerily silent. If he had been with Seb or Chris, he’d have been making jokes, but not with me. He could barely stand me as it was. So I sat there with my slight claustrophobia and tried to take deep breaths.

“Hey, are you okay?” Mackie asked from beside me. I supposed he’d heard my slightly odd breathing, so I nodded my head and closed my eyes again. “You know, I’m afraid of small spaces too. It’s a lot better knowing you’re here though.”

“Why?” I asked in a flat voice.

“Why what?” He sounded confused.

“Why would it matter to you if I was here or not? You barely give me the time of day when you’re around me, so why does it suddenly matter now?” I asked as I opened my eyes and looked over at him. I’d never seen Anthony looking like a deer in headlights before, so this was a first.

“You…you really don’t know?”

“That you don’t like me? Oh, I’d gathered that,” I said with a sad smile. “Believe me, I’ll keep my distance. I wouldn’t want to disturb your precious peace.”

“Wait, I like you fine, darling. I mean, I…Well, it’s more than liking, really. I sort of… _like_ you,” he said with a blush.

“Oh, well that clears it up,” I said sarcastically. I looked over at him and I saw that he was blushing. He bit his lower lip and cleared his throat, murmuring ‘sorry.’ “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so rude. This place is just getting to me. Please, go on. I didn’t mean to be an ass.”

Mackie moved closer to me and sat beside me, our bodies almost touching.

“It’s alright, I sounded ridiculous. What I was trying to say was that I…well, I sort of like you as more than a friend,” he said as he held one of my hands. I looked at him in shock and felt my mouth open a tad then close again. “Did…Did I say it wrong?”

“No, I think I’m just shocked that you said it at all,” I replied as I felt my heart fluttering. Could this really be happening?

“Is that good or bad?”

“Good. Definitely good,” I said as I smiled at him. In the dim light, I could see him leaning in, and I closed my eyes as our lips touched. Just like that, it was as though a fire had been lit. We couldn’t stop kissing each other. Our tongues danced and twirled, and before I knew it, I was being lifted into his lap with my skirt flipped up. I ground my hips down against his and he moaned into my mouth.

“So long…I’ve been waiting so long,” he breathed against my neck as he placed kisses all up and down it. Anthony stood, pressing me against the elevator wall, unzipping his jeans and grinding against my center. “Shit, I can’t wait. I’m sorry. This is going to be quick and dirty.”

“Fuck me,” I breathed as I felt him against my wet lips separated by only my thin panties. Anthony reached between us and slid his cock into me, one torturously slow inch at a time. We both moaned as he started lifting himself onto the balls of his feet, trying to go deeper and deeper with each thrust. The elevator car had begun rocking a bit, and I realized I didn’t care one bit as I felt him strike my g-spot over and over. Our moans echoed around the small space, and I clutched at his shoulders. He was wearing that damn button up shirt that I loved so much. I wanted to tear it from him, but I’d save it for another time…if there was another time. Our lips clashed, rubbing together and sliding to create an intoxicating friction. I had no idea if the security cameras were on or off, but I didn’t honestly care.

“Fuck! Fuck, (y/n) I’m close,” Anthony moaned as I felt his movements losing their rhythm gradually. “Come for me.”

I let out a growling shout of his name and felt the coiling pleasure release in a tidal wave. We writhed together for a few precious mindless moments before we stilled in each other’s arms. When we’d caught our breath, we straightened our clothes, just in time for the lights to brighten again and the elevator to resume its upward trek.

“So…Want to come to my room? It’s nice and comfortable, and I have a pizza on the way,” he asked and I smiled at him.

“Absolutely, although that’s not the only thing I want to taste tonight,” I winked as I walked out of the elevator onto his floor with him in hot pursuit.


End file.
